


Lonely Wails In A Storm

by AnOceanInATeacup



Series: Yuri On Ice One-Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I forgot about Makkachin! Oops, I'm Sorry, Labour, M/M, Pregnant Victor, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yakov is only there for a second, Yuuri is there through a phone for a moment, he not really there at all, idk - Freeform, married victuuri, retired victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOceanInATeacup/pseuds/AnOceanInATeacup
Summary: Victor is isolated, alone in a raging storm when he goes into labour.-------Victor assured Yuuri he was fine.At the time he believed that. Now, however, Victor realized he was wrong. He was not fine.The phone lines were down, Internet not working, storming outside, far from a hospital, all alone and Victor was fairly certain he was in labour.Victor began to pace around the living room and dining room in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure.At first, it helped. Then, it didn't.





	Lonely Wails In A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I need to say a few things. 
> 
> The first being I have never been pregnant nor given birth. I spoke to my mother and did a bunch of reading before attempting to write a detailed description of birth. 
> 
> The second being that this story was initially much more descriptive but I decided to tone down a bit.
> 
> The third being that this is edited by me so I may have missed something so sorry in advance.

This was bad. This was very bad.

Victor leaned forwards and clutched the dining room table in a white knuckled grip as another cramp wrecked through his body. 

The phone lines were down and had been for hours now. The Internet definitely was not working. 

Not in this storm.

Victor truly loved the house he and Yuuri had made into a home but right at this moment, he hated it's location. Yuuri insisted that they not live in a city. He practically begged Victor to buy their current house because it was a 'fixer upper' and they could do that together. Lovestruck, Victor would've (and still does) give Yuuri anything that made him happy.

The house was a pretty modern home on the outskirts of a town called Hira'a. At least a half hour drive to the nearest corner store and longer to places like grocery stores or hospitals.

Victor cringed as a rolling clash of thunder seemed to shake the house. 

He was alone.

Yuuri was in Paris skating. Victor's OB/GYN advise Victor to travel less as he got farther into the pregnancy and then told him not to travel at all near the end and as he passed his due date. Yuuri, not retired and still skating, had to travel alone.

Yuuri called in the morning, before the phones dropped, though it wasn't morning for him, nervous about a lot of things. Traveling alone being only one, but skating without Victor and the fact the Victor was alone and ready to deliver any day now. 

Victor woke up to intense cramping a few hours prior but didn't think much of it. When he spoke with Yuuri, Yuuri heard him wince a few times, and tried to insist he come home but Victor reassured him that the cramps were only Braxton Hicks and Yakov was checking in on Victor every few days. Victor assured Yuuri he was fine.

At the time he believed that. Now, however, Victor realized he was wrong. He was not fine.

The phone lines were down, Internet not working, storming outside, far from a hospital, all alone and Victor was fairly certain he was in labour.

Victor began to pace around the living room and dining room in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

At first, it helped. Then, it didn't.

The cramps would come and go. They were starting to be closer together and more painful. 

The worst contraction yet hit hard and Victor crumpled over in the kitchen. Groaning, Victor pressed a hand to his stomach. He could feel the muscles tensing up under his palm as another contraction hit, worse then the last.

Victor looked up at the semi-arch kitchen entrance and mentally tried to will Yuuri to walk through. Or Yakov. Hell, he'd settle for Yuri (Yuri wanted to be there when "Katsudon Jr." was born but both Yuuri and Victor told him that only the Katsuki family was allowed in the delivery room. Truth is, Victor wouldn't've minded Yuri's presence but Yuuri didn't want to traumatize the teenager.)

The contraction subsided and Victor tried to recall how to breathe. Somewhere in the back of the Russian's mind he could hear the OB/GYN telling him not to hold his breath through the contractions. 

Victor with a lot of difficulty managed to get back on his feet. He stumbled uncomfortably into the living room. It was a struggle to walk. Victor knew some people liked to walk at times like this but he officially thought them crazy. He could feel a heavy weight getting lower and lower and pushing it's way down and dear God, did it hurt.

"Yuuri!" 

The cries for his husband were drowned out by the wind, rain and thunder of the raging storm but that didn't stop him from calling out as another contraction started.

He hastily dropped down on the couch in front of the TV before he could fall. He felt like he was being torn in two from the inside out. He moaned in pain. The moans soon turned into screaming.

Then, Victor pissed himself.

Between contractions, that were merely minutes apart now, and in constant pain, Victor looked down at his ruined sweatpants and the wet spot on the couch. Some distant part of him was shocked but most of him was concerned with the unending pain and fact the he was about to have a baby.

Victor didn't have any dignity left as he scrambled to pull his pants off, glad he'd gone commando. 

The realization that he didn't pee but that his water broke didn't hit until after he was on his knees, on the floor, bent over the side of the couch he didn't 'pee' on with his hands knotted in his hair, squeezing, as he called for Yuuri.

Numbly, Victor's right hand gently moved from his hair to where the baby would come from. Besides fluid, it felt normal. Victor wasn't sure why he started crying.

Another contraction hit and it put all the ones before it to shame on the pain scale. "Yuuri!" He threw his head back in agony, wailing. As the contraction subsided, he lowered his head onto the cushioned couch again. There was a damp spot from the sweat pouring down the Russian's forehead. 

The feeling of something moving downward became more intense as a new urge overcame Victor; the urge to push.

Victor lifted his head and looked at the space between his legs. He vaguely wondered if he should put a pillow from the couch between his knees for the baby to land on. Then he thought about putting his hands down there to just catch the baby.

He didn't want the baby hurt. He needed to lay down. Awkwardly, he grab the back of the couch and pulled himself back on the sitting furniture. Another contraction came with the uncontrollable need to push and he spread his legs and did just that. 

Ass sitting where his water broke, legs spread with one hooked over the back of the couch and one on the coffee table (knocking mugs and books to the floor before bracing itself on the wooden leg), arms above his head and hand gripping anything near them for dear life as he tilted his head back into the throw pillows and push with everything he had.

The last time he was in this position was probably when he and his husband made this baby. It was fun and exciting and felt wonderful. There was nothing fun, pleasurable or exciting about this situation.

Victor wailed for Yuuri again as he bared down, again. And again. And again. He could hardly catch his breath between the pushes. 

The baby moved down, slowly, inside of Victor, and Victor cried, pushed, yelled, pushed, screamed and pushed again.

All his noises were covered by the storm.

A hand moves to touch down there, straining a bit around his stomach, and felt the bulge, the top of his child's head. Solid and real.

It burns. He's stretching and it felt like someone took a torch to his downstairs. An apathetic part of Victor pondered the probability of a baby being able to split a person in half starting between the legs because that's what it felt like was happening.

Both hands are back up behind his head again as he pushed with all his might. A scream ripped itself from Victor's throat. His body trembled uncontrollably. 

Head thrown back, his body tensed up as he continued to push when his body demanded it, he could feel something start to come out of him. 

He gasped and bared down again. It move, more of the baby coming out of him and then the most painful part began. His OB/GYN once said that the baby's shoulders would be the hardest part but after that, after that the baby should slide right out.  
  
"Yuuri!"

Something in Victor snapped as he bared down again. Like he was mentally there but also gone. Lights were on but he's not home. He hit his threshold for pain. 

He was in pain everywhere. His lower back, hips, legs and between them. All his muscles hurt from tensing so hard and so frequently. He was in the worse pain of his life. So much pain. Too much.

He never wanted to have sex again. He didn't want more kids. He was not going to do this again.

He was moving on auto pilot. The only thing that mattered was stopping the pain, getting the baby out. Push. It hurt so much and he put all his efforts into pushing the baby out. He wanted to stop. He didn't think he could do it. He tried to stop but his body had other ideas and another contraction washed over him. He couldn’t stop, push, he wanted this to be over, push, he was going to die, push, he couldn’t stop. Push.

All at once, the baby is out. The baby has been born with a gush of birthing fluids.

Instant physical relief flooded through Victor's body. Then exhaustion.

He sunk into the couch cushions and breathed. But when the child didn't cry, fear of the worse seized his chest. He awkwardly sat up, body still sore, leg still hitched over the back of the couch, and looked down between his legs.

The baby's legs and arms were still curled up to their chest. A new relief took over Victor as he saw they were breathing steadily. 

The next two feelings hit Victor like a freight train. The overwhelming, instantaneous unconditional loved for the being laying on the couch, wet and covered in white and red stuff. Then, a reality check (snapping him out of his auto pilot like state). He had a baby. He was someone's parent. This little person was going to need and rely on him and that was his responsibility.

He reached out to grab his partially wet sweatpants that were half on, half off the other side of the couch. Gently, terrified of crushing the tiny person he made, Victor picked his baby up and wrapped them in the pants.

He leaned back sleepily on the pillows again and used a dry part of his pants to clean the baby's face. Moving and touching the baby caused them to let out a piercing cry. A knot in Victor's stomach loosened at the noise.

Victor whimpered as another, albeit less hurtful, contraction came. He ran a finger over the umbilical cord attached to the baby's belly that ran back into him. He hardly noticed his bodys natural response to the contraction as he delivered the placenta while he fought to stay conscious and figure out what to do about the umbilical cord.

Distantly he could here banging. He thought it was the storm until, just as he lost his battle for consciousness, he looked up and saw Yakov rushing into the living room.

This was okay. Yakov was here and his baby was safe. This was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> A few more things I wanted to say but didn't at the top in case I spoiled something. 
> 
> One being that I wrote this with idea that other than the fact that he's alone, this is a very smooth birth with absolutely no complications. 
> 
> Second, temporary feelings of not wanting more children or not wanting to have sex again are completely normal. 
> 
> Third, the placenta delivery usually happens within 5-30 minutes after the baby is born but it's not usual for it to take longer.
> 
> Four, I originally wanted to write Victor taking a shit while giving birth because that happens a lot too but I decided against it.
> 
> Five, the ending with Yakov being there was for my own comfort. I like to imagine that other having to get a new couch, everything is fine but you can picture whatever you want to.


End file.
